Bliss
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: The only merit he had with the bottle that touched his lips was that it numbing the pain left behind by cold sheets he was forced to wake up with again. KyoHaru. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the song Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know) by Hinder, which is lightly quoted and used in this fic.

Author's Note: This, to me, is a perfect song for Kyouya and Haruhi, so with it playing on repeat, here's a new one-shot for your reading pleasure!

Bliss

It had to be the third glass. No, the fourth. Ah hell, who was exactly counting? Not he; numbers really didn't matter to him at this point. Not now, and probably not ever. It didn't have any merit to him to know how much vodka he had drank within the last few hours of his awakening.

The only merit he had with the bottle that touched his lips was that it numbing the pain left behind by cold sheets he was forced to wake up with again.

It had been two days since she told him that they needed to take a break, telling him that she couldn't stand just being the stress-relief, no-merit girlfriend that he was making her feel like. It was never his intention to make her feel that way, and although he had tried to make her stay, she still took her bag and left for a short stay with Renge.

Since then, he hadn't left their apartment, the one she insisted on them getting, and preferred to drink down bottles of whatever alcohol that was stored inside. His work suffered, his laptop laid unused and collecting dust, and he was sure by the time she did come home (_'If she ever comes back,'_ he bitterly reminded himself), he was going to receive the largest lecture ever on how he was destroying his liver.

He took another swig at the bottle, then grumbled as he stood up from the bed, his feet shuffling and scrambling towards the bathroom. Whether it was to piss or to throw up, he really didn't know; the vodka seemed to have messed with his stomach in a way that he couldn't describe by words.

He swore he heard the front door open, but pushed it off on hallucinations caused by his excessive drinking. With another low grumble, he entered the bathroom and closed the door, allowing himself privacy.

Although privacy really wasn't possible, especially when she was constantly on his mind.

He swore he heard footsteps echoing down the hall, but rode it off on the tapping of his foot as he relieved himself of some of the drinking's downsides. He thought he heard the bed squeak, but it was possibly because the springs were old and were now popping back up after his weight had lifted from them. _'Stupid commoner's mattress,'_ he cursed the bed, but yet felt little bitterness towards it.

After all, there were happy memories on that mattress. Laughter, kisses, moans, love...

He growled, his black locks hiding his matching eyes which showed his resentment, his anger, his guilt, his loss, his pain that couldn't be hidden behind manipulative glasses.

He staggered towards the door, his business done and his mouth ready for another taste of the bitter, numbing medication he had prescribed himself, his hand landing sloppily on the doorknob before he turned it.

His eyes met hers, black into amber. She held his nearly-empty bottle in her delicate hands as she sat on the edge of the bed, on her side of the bed, making her sheets warm.

"Haruhi...you're..."

"What have you done to yourself, Kyouya?"

She stood up from the bed, the bottle dropping to the floor and spilling onto the carpet, as she approached him, her hands wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself up to meet her lips with his.

His finger touched her lips first, "Save your goodbye kiss. I don't want it." Amber eyes reflected the confusion, the hurt that had racked through her heart at that moment.

Staggering past her, he picked up the bottle, the contents almost gone and leaving the room in an intoxicating scent, and sat down on his side with his back towards her.

"Kyouya..."

"I don't want to know it's over. Ignorance is bliss, they say. There is no reason for your return now, other than to tell me goodbye."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No...I'm not here to say goodbye," she said, "I'm back, Kyouya. When I finally reached Renge's, I realized...I realized that I was being a fool. I knew that leaving you the way I did wasn't right, and that what we really needed to do was work everything out."

He looked over his shoulder at her, then at the bottle in his hands, "I can hardly see you right now. The vodka seemed to have affected my eyes as well. A curse of alcohol."

"Kyouya, please..."

"Heh...I'm able to drink to a stable point with the others, but when it comes the thought of losing you...I can't stay sober."

"You're not losing me!"

His eyes widened as he felt her lips pressed firmly, lovingly against his, her tears fall onto his cheek. However, as quick as she moved to kiss him, she pulled back, her amber eyes wet with the fallen tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, all right? I love you Kyouya! I don't want to lose you, I've realized that now!" she told him, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Haruhi...Haruhi, shh..."

Gently he kissed away each tear that fell, before finally taking in the sweet lips that he had missed so dearly. There was merit again in knowing numbers, and all of the sudden he felt incredibly sober as his arms wrapped around her waist, lowering her to the bed.

Two souls become one, and for him, only one thing truly mattered, and it wasn't the object coming from the discarded bottle on the floor.

"By the way, Kyouya...all that drinking you've done has probably really destroyed your liver."

* * *

There we go, all inspired by a song played on repeat. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
